


Pain is Beauty

by joshdunwithyourshit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Cosmetic enhancements, Established Relationship, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Mrs Potato Head, Songfic, Surgery, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunwithyourshit/pseuds/joshdunwithyourshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not fucking good enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain is Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Real short fic based on Mrs Potato Head by Melanie Martinez cause im obssessed with CryBaby

 

**_If you weren't born with it_ **   
**_You can buy a couple ornaments_ **   
**_Just be sure to read the warning, kids_ **   
**_Cause pretty soon you'll be bored of it_ **   
**_Sexual, hey girl if you wanna feel sexual_ **   
**_You can always call up a professional_ **   
**_They stick pins in you like a vegetable_ **

His eyes scanned over the face in the mirror. His nose was now small and petite, his chin at a clean point and forehead rounded off. A tear streamed down his plump cheek, "Not fucking good enough." He sobbed slamming his fist into the mirror, causing more damage to his hand than the glass. He winced at the pain and fell back against the wall. 

 

**_Kids forever, kids forever_ **   
**_Baby soft skin turns into leather_ **   
**_Don't be dramatic it's only some plastic_ **   
**_No one will love you if you're unattractive_ **

 

"Josh? Honey?" Tyler strolled into the bathroom, "Everything okay?" He caressed his husband's face, wiping away the tears. Josh pulled away and turned away from Tyler. "Don't fucking touch me! I'm disgusting!" He hunched over, hiding his face in his hands.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Josh! You're gorgeous! You just got your forehead done, it looks great!" Tyler tried to ease him  
"I need more, Tyler! It's not enough! It's falling apart! I'm disgusting. No one will love me if i'm unattractive." Josh cried.  
"I love you, Josh. I love you so much and i'll get you more surgeries. i'll buy it all for you to feel beautiful." It was silent after that, only josh's shallow breaths filling the air, Tyler took this as his queue to leave and quietly closed the door behind him. 

 

**_Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?_ **   
**_Does a new face come with a warranty?_ **   
**_Will a pretty face make it better?_ **

 

"Tyler!" Josh called from the bathroom, prodding at his face, raising his cheeks up.   
"Yes, sweetie?'  
"I need a new face lift. It's falling."  
"Yes, well you are aging, dear."   
Josh twitched his plumped lips up into a smirk filled with hatred. "I won't age, Tyler, i won't! My skin won't melt and crack, Okay? I won't have it!"   
Tyler rubbed his temple, "Right. New face lift and eyelid reconstruction. Got it."

 

_**Oh Mr. Potato Head tell me** _   
_**How did you afford her surgery?** _   
_**Do you swear you'll stay forever** _   
_**Even if her face don't stay together** _

 

Josh  squeezed a little tighter onto Tyler's hand, looking up at him through lidded eyes. His body was draped in a robe, one that he had come to love after many surgeries. "I'm scared, Tyler. This operation is dangerous." Josh let his eyes wander across his husband's face that was plastered with a fake smile, crooked at the edges. "Don't worry honey. You've been wanting this eyelid reconstruction forever." Tyler said hollowly.   
"I could go blind. But i guess i'll do anything to get rid of these damn squinty eyes." Josh rubbed his eyes pulling the lids up higher. "Well, before they're gone, may i say that i loved them. I love them. I think they're cute and beautiful. Much like the rest of you." Tyler pressed a light kiss to the area, "And i'll stay forever, even if your face doesn't stay together."   
Josh rolled his eyes, "Yes but a pretty face would make it better." 

 

  
_**If you want a little more confidence** _   
_**Potatoes turn to french fries, yeah it's common sense** _   
_**All you need's a couple more condiments** _   
_**And a hundred thousand dollars for some compliments** _   
_**It's such a waste** _   
_**When little girls grow into their mothers face** _   
_**But little girls are learning how to cut and paste** _   
_**And pucker up their lips until they suffocate** _

 

"Josh, it isn't that bad its really not!" Tyler rubbed circles into Josh's shoulders as he quaked with sobs.  
"It's bad Tyler its all falling apart my skin is leather. I'm ugly again!" Josh sobbed clutching onto Tyler's torso. Tyler soothed josh's cries, "You're beautiful, josh. You were always beautiful."   
"I'm not good enough and never was and i just want to be pretty, Tyler," Josh 's chest heaved, "My new face didn't come with a warranty."  
Tyler ran his hand over josh's slightly drooped cheek, running his finger down josh's perfect little nose and down to his plastic filled lips. He was plastic and different but still pretty...always pretty. "I'll stay forever."

 

_**Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?** _   
_**Does a new face come with a warranty?** _   
_**Will a pretty face make it better?** _   
_**Oh Mr. Potato Head tell me** _   
_**How did you afford her surgery?** _   
_**Do you swear you'll stay forever** _   
_**Even if her face don't stay together** _   
_**Stay forever, stay forever** _

 


End file.
